nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Adam Malkovich
Adam Malkovich, is a character from the ''Metroid'' series who made his first appearance in Metroid Fusion, as the A.I. of Samus's gunship. Adam was originally Samus Aran's commanding officer when she was a soldier in the Galactic Federation, however they parted ways after a rescue mission went bad. Biography A wise and deeply intelligent man, Adam Malkovich quickly climbed the ranks in the Galactic Federation Military, reaching the rank of General at an amazingly young age. As general, he was tasked with training his own platoon of foot soldiers, commanding the Battleship VIXIV, and overseeing and supervising many various secret weapon protects. As time passed, a young Samus Aran enlisted as a soldier in the army, and she was assigned to Adam's unit, alongside other fresh recruits, Anthony Higgs, and Adam's own brother Ian. Over the course of their time together in the army, Adam gave Samus the nickname Lady, an ironic name since anyone considered a lady would be seen as delicate and dainty, qualities which Samus does not possess. Whenever a mission briefing was held, Adam would always ask her "Any objections, Lady", and Samus would always respond with her trademark thumbs down, showing her derision at being called Lady, and her understanding of the mission. The last mission which Samus accompanied Adam as a soldier ended in tragedy. When the VIXIV was deployed to rescue the civilian ship Lusitania after its drive unit malfunctioned. As Ian Malkovich tried to repair the drive unit, the system went critical and destruction was imminent. As Samus begged Adam to let her rescue Ian and the other men aboard the drive unit, Adam ignored her and ordered his crew to detach the drive unit, and haul the Lusitania and it's passengers to safety. Moments after the drive unit was detached, the system self-destructed and Ian Malkovich and his comrades were killed in the explosion. Samus was unable to cope with the loss of Ian, and she resigned from the army, and became a private bounty hunter. Other M A few years later Dr. Madeline Bergman and her team aboard the Bottle Ship submitted a proposal to Malkovich about using the DNA of creatures from Zebes, as bio-weapons in the Galactic Federation Army. After reading the proposal in detail, Adam rejected their plan, citing the ethical and moral issues with such a plan. Adam had assumed that the project was thus cancelled, however he later received a mission from the Galactic Federation Chairman, who told him that a plot was brewing on board the Bottle Ship, and he needed to retrieve witnesses. Malkovich assembled a team known as the 07th Platoon, comprised of himself, Anthony Higgs, Special Forces officer Lyle Smithsonian, Engineer Maurice Favreau, Communications officer James Pierce, and Scout K.G. Misawa. Using the transport ship Hygieia, the platoon traveled to the Bottle Ship. When they landed, it was soon apparent that the ship was in disarray. Most of the crew had already abandoned ship, and there was sign of carnage everywhere. They soon came across a large door, which they were unable to open on their own. Fortunately, Samus Aran had also arrived on the Bottle Ship, and she helped them open the large door. Unlike Samus who was happy to see Adam again, Adam made it very clear that she wasn't welcome, and labeled her an "outsider". After Samus helped his platoon defeat Brug Mass, he allowed her to accompany on their mission, with the condition of her following his orders to the letter. Adam then established a command center in the Bottle Ship Control Room, and ordered his platoon to gather information and rescue any trapped survivors. When Samus and the soldiers discovered the Cyborg Zebesians which had Galactic Federation emblems, Adam hastened his research into the Bottle Ship, hoping to find something of use. Later on, Samus and Anthony were ambushed by a clone of Ridley in the Geo Thermal Power Plant, as he tried to give Samus words of encouragement, Adam was attacked by one of his own soldiers, and communications were lost between Samus and Adam. Despite being unable to talk to Samus, Adam was still able to see and hear what Samus was doing, and when the maniacal android MB asked Samus to defeat the Metroids in Sector 0, he left his post to go stop her. Knowing that Samus was too heroic to allow someone else to fight something as dangerous as the Metroids, Adam stunned Samus with his Ice Gun when he caught up with her. When Samus regained consciousness, he explained that these Metroids could not be frozen, and he left to detach and destroy Sector 0. Before he left, he asked Samus "Any objection, Lady?", and walked calmly to his death. Minutes after entering Sector 0, the sector detached itself from the Bottle Ship, and Adam and all the Metroids aboard perished in the explosion. When the Galactic Federation ordered the Bottle Ship to be destroyed, Samus returned briefly and claimed Adam's helmet, as a memento for her lost teacher. Fusion While Adam Malkovich was killed aboard the Bottle Ship, that was not the end for the general. A common practice in the Galactic Federation was for high ranking soldiers, and scientist to routinely upload their memories into computers in the case of an untimely death. Prior to his mission aboard the Bottle Ship, Adam had his memories uploaded, and he continued to live as an A.I. in storage. His A,I. was later uploaded onboard Samus's new gunship, as a liaison between Samus and her Galactic Federation superiors. The computer annoyed Samus by its secretive nature, and it only told her information when it deemed necessary. Near the end of the mission, Samus ranted to her computer about its cold nature, and Adam's consciousness woke up inside it. He realized that the safety of the people were more important than the specimens, and helped Samus come up with a plan to eradicate the X parasite. With the X destroyed, Samus and Adam returned to the Galactic Federation, intent on telling the HQ about the real events of the mission. Trivia *The Battleship VIXIV which Adam commands in Other M is named after the Space Tank VIXIV from the Game Boy game X. Both X'' and ''Metroid are created by Yoshio Sakamoto. Category:Metroid characters Category:Protagonists Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits